


Hidden in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of light, There is color, laughter, the shine in a smile or the glint in an eye. In darkness, there is thought to be nothing but nothingness, but, there is more to this fear that lurks in the low shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in the dark

     In a world of light, he only saw darkness. Instead of colors, there were shades. Different thoughts, ideas, people. When others would grin and lie in the sunlight he would lurk down the streets, the moonlight glinting off his hair. A black that stood out among all the others and rested upon a black coat that reached towards the floor. Of course, it missed it's mark and hung beside a thick black fabric of his pants. In all the shades of black, their was a pale white color of skin that peaked out at the top of the jacket and under the hair. It grabbed your eyes, blocked out the darkness around it. The blackness was almost always outshined by the light. When the sun rose and dragged workers bodies from their sleep to parade in herds to their cublices. In the alleys behind the large playground in the middle of town, children running around in bright winter coats. The cold chill biting at their exposed skin as they laughed to themselves, unaware of who or what may be watching them. A hand may reach out, a pair of eyes grabbing on to whatever they could land on before the parents new and old alike yelled for their to return home and escape. Darkness was dangerous. Not only darkness, but, fear. The unknown. Old thoughts that had been wrong or unwanted. Ideas that had ended terribly. No one liked the unknown. He did. Of course he did. When the world went one way, he went the other. He was the black in the dark, the fear that kept peopl in their homes at night. The noise in the basement and the monster under the bed. He was fear. Fear in a long coat and dark hair that was pulled across his pale skin. Yet, he never stepped into the light of day. Never spoke to a stranger on the street or  a waitor at the neighborhood resturant. He loved humanity. But at the same time hated humans. Thier soft skin that clung to thier milk white bones until they gained age and it began to droop. To sag in places and bend out of shape until nothing was the same. It happened to them all. The long complex cycle of life that he never had to take part in. The first breaths of life coming out in bursts of air, faces surrounding the new life that knew nothing. A blank sheet ready to be marked with life. Soon, The years of childhood. The grins as they ran across the shards of wood scattered across the ground to the low ceilings of a classroom as a teacher droned on and on about the use of shapes in the outside world. Family, marriage and children followed shortly after the age of 20. Not long after, Retirment and preparation for the end. The neverending cycle of life that few were pushed out of. Humans lived and died. He did neither. On the other hand, Humans had understanding, Beauty, Hope, faith and most of all, love. Love that he could never have without having the interference of the circle of life. Therefore, he stayed locked away from humans as they continued in their own cycle. Until one day in the middle of  january.

 

     A low breath left Frank's dry lips as he shuffled foreward, the wind biting at the exposed flesh that peaked out when the wind blew the thick clothing out of the way. The sky was a dark gray, coated with drifts of sparkling white that stuck to the larger mounds on the ground. After miles of walking, Frank was covered in the substance. Grunting and digging a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a dull brass key. A glow of hope among the downpour of the small white flakes.

"Fuck." came a murmer from below a scarf. The cold ice stuck to the key, grabbing hold of the metal in Frank's hand and refusing to let go. Cursing, he rattled the key frantically. After what seemed like hours, the key finally decided to unlock the door and allow Frank accses to his apartment. The normal life for an everyday office worker. Waking up in the morning, heading to work, spending hours upon hours in a low cubicle, working mindlessly on something to do with building and new park bench before going home to fall into unconciousness to restart the cycle. Setting down his briefcase, he wandered into his room and sat on the messy bed with a sigh. Another day of the same old shit.

"I need to get out." he murmered to himself, loosening his tie and lying back on the covers. The soft moonlight dipping into the room and covering his body in a soft white light. The darkness was beautiful sometimes. Scary ,yet, beautiful. 


End file.
